Preocupación
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Él siempre estará orgulloso de su hijo, lo demuestre o no, sabía que su hijo tenía la gran capacidad de ser un excelente ninja... Pero tenía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. —Sí que ya estoy viejo…


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y sus personajes **NO **son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contieneun poco (creo) de humor tonto, no me responsabilizo si son afectados al humor tonto.

**NOTA: **Esta historia participa en el reto **«Primer día en la Academia Ninja» **del foro **«La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas».**

* * *

**PREOCUPACIÓN**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado** :.:.:.**

* * *

La alarma de su despertador sonó por toda la habitación, con la poca energía que tiene, alza su mano para oprimir el botón; sin embargo sus intentos son en vanos, entonces apaga el despertador de una manera más rápida de hacerlo, lanzarlo hacia la pared para que se hiciera en varios pedazos. Una manera fácil pero cara, ya que tenía que comprar otro despertador.

Miró el techo con algo de tristeza, suspiró.

—Ya es el día…—dijo con una combinación de cansancio—… Supongo que las cosas ya no serán las mismas.

Entonces con gran pereza se levanta de la cama, ve desde su ventana que aun el Sol no estaba presente, era demasiado obvio ya que puso su alarma a las cinco de la mañana. Pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni el mismo sabía muy bien la causa.

Después sale de su habitación, camina con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a otra habitación. Abre la puerta con mucho cuidado, evitando así cualquier tipo de rechinido molestoso que pudiera despertar a la persona que habita ahí; se acerca a la cama para después sentarse en la orilla de la cama cerca de la persona que duerme plácidamente. Con su mano derecha juega los cabellos de dicha persona, se ríe un poco visitando un poco el pasado.

—Vaya… Sí que los años pasan, ¿no lo crees Kakashi?—murmuró Sakumo, aguantándose un poco la risa—. Ya debo de estar muy viejo para decir esa clase de cosas.

Luego el Hatake decide abandonar el lugar, dejando en paz a su hijo; ya pronto sería su primer día de la academia y era obvio que Kakashi estuviera muy emocionado— aunque no lo pareciera—, al igual su padre. Sin embargo, el mayor pensaba que era muy pronto para que su hijo entrar a la escuela y aprender—aunque fuera solo un poco— cosas que su hijo aun no sabía. Aun así no podría evitar eso, no porque su hijo le haya pedido que ya era el tiempo de entrar a la escuela, sino porque las cosas se estaban saliendo un poco de control.

Sakumo tenía muchas razones por el cual tomó esa decisión, la trágica y terrible guerra que azota a todas las naciones, las misiones que él tenía dejándolo agotado hasta apunto de fallecer, la muerte inesperada de su esposa y algunas personas que confiaba para cuidar del niño ahora son forzosamente a entrar al campo de batalla, no tuvo otra opción en dejar a su hijo solo en la casa.

Sakumo confiaba en Kakashi, sabía que podía manejar bien esa situación; pero tenía una sensación de miedo apoderándolo en su corazón. Era un hombre demasiado conocido por las cinco naciones ninja, tanto que estaba en el libro Bingo y él no estaba muy orgulloso al estar en ese maldito libro; muchos lo querían matar y harían lo posible para hacerlo… Incluso raptar lo único preciado para él.

Su hijo.

Por lo tanto, le pareció lo más adecuado llevarlo a la academia, así su sensei asignado lo iba a cuidar por unas cuantas horas mientras que él estuviera en misiones.

Era un buen plan.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, dejando todos esos problemas a un lado. Luego, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la cocina, prendió la luz y vio como la cocina estaba perfectamente limpia. Sonrió, sabía que su hijo había limpiado toda la cocina mientras que él estaba en una misión de rango A, una agotadora misión que llegando a su casa durmió todo el día.

—Bueno…—se rascó la nuca, mientras sacaba un recetario—. Creo que debería preparar el desayuno.

Miró reloj de la cocina, eran apenas las cinco y media de la mañana, suficiente tiempo para hacer el desayuno. Pero… ¿Por qué tan temprano? Bueno, todos los humanos tienen sus defectos y Sakumo no era la decepción, se podría decir que no cocinaba bien.

Expulsó un pequeño bufido, tomó el recetario con ánimo—. Bien, voy a preparar de curry. ¿Qué puede pasar?—habló animadamente tomando un cucharón.

Efectivamente, ¿qué puede pasar? Solo debía de preparar un simple desayuno.

Después de horas en intentar hacer el desayuno, terminó, aunque su desayuno tenía un toque algo especial. Un tic le apareció en el ojo acompañado con una sonrisa falsa, la comida se veía algo extraña, ni siquiera era un curry de un principiante parecía más bien vomito de bebé. Observó con sumo cuidado la dichosa «comida», su curry con forma de vomito de bebé se estaba moviendo o eso creyó, asustándolo un poco.

¡Estupendo! Ahora su comida era un monstruo viviente que próximamente atacará a la aldea o envenenaría a su hijo, lo cual ninguna de las dos cosas parecía agradables.

— ¡Maravilloso! He creado un monstruo, no creo que pueda suceder algo peor.

—Papá…—habló un poco adormilado una voz joven, el fabuloso colmillo blanco retrocedió un poco impactado por lo escuchado. ¡La comida ha hablado!

— ¡La comida habla!—gritó, sosteniendo con fuerza su única arma, un cuchillo, una excelente u perfecta arma.

—Papá, atrás de ti…

Entontes Sakumo volteó rápido, en efecto, era su hijo ya con su vestimenta que llevará a su primer día. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó en la cocina? Sintió como el alma regresaba a su cuerpo, ser llamado «Papá» por una comida posiblemente mutante no podría estar feliz.

—K-Kakashi-kun, me alegro que seas tú.

—Papá, ¿otra vez intentaste hacer el desayuno?—preguntó Kakashi, cruzando los brazos y viendo a su padre con ojos de desaprobación.

—P-Por supuesto q-que no.

—…

—Sí—admitió el colmillo blanco de Konoha, expulsado un suspiro de rendición.

—Papá, deberías rendirte en eso de la cocina… Eres malo en esto—murmuró el pequeño Hatake, intentando en vano que su papá no lo escuchara, con la intención de no herir sus sentimientos, cosa que no lo logró al ver a su padre cubierto de una aura morada depresiva.

— ¿Qué te parece si mejor comemos en un local? De todas formas falta una hora para que entre a la academia—propuso el menor de los dos Hatakes, haciendo un esfuerzo de animar a su papá.

Sakumo dejó escapar su quinto o sexto suspiro, dejó su aura depresiva a un lado y formuló en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro.

* * *

Después de que ellos desayunaron, caminaron hacia la su destino. Todo el camino fue tranquilo. Normal. Sakumo veía a su hijo una determinación grande, no por graduarse de la academia, si no por ser un excelente ninja. Sakumo estaba orgulloso de hijo, él sabía sus grandes capacidades que poseía el muchacho pero había algo que lo preocupaba y aun no lograba descifrarlo. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a su destino, el primer día ya iba a empezar.

—Compórtate bien con tus profesores y alumnos, Kakashi—le advirtió Sakumo, sabiendo que el comportamiento de su hijo hacia los demás era algo duro y poco mal educado.

—Si papá.

El padre le revolvió los cabellos plateados al niño, molestándose un poco Kakashi. Le deseo suerte en su primer día, se despidieron y vio cómo su hijo se dirigía a las puertas de la academia, a partir de ahora todo iba a ser diferente, a partir de ahora el caminaría al mundo ninja. Un mundo que sufre por estos momentos.

Observó el cielo y algunos pájaros volando hacia su hogar, Sakumo no quería que Kakashi pasara la academia con excelentes calificaciones o que se graduara de la academia con una edad temprana, sabía que él lo lograría y si, estaría feliz de verlo crecer. Lo único que quería es que formara lazos, alguien con quien contar, alguien que lo pudiera ayudar en cualquier situación que se lo cruzara, alguien que lo rectificaría de sus errores, alguien que estuviera con Kakashi cuando él desaparecería… Para siempre.

—Sí que ya estoy viejo…

* * *

Bueno, terminé :).

Cosa que jamás pensé en terminar, pero lo hice.

El título, siento que no muy está relacionado con la historia, lo que pasa es que mi cerebro se apagó en el título XD.

Bueno, voy a aclarar algunas cosas… La personalidad de Sakumo es todo un misterio, por lo tanto, yo escribe como sería su personalidad. En el manga parece ser muy amable, por lo tanto eso me ayudo en su personalidad

Lo de la cocina, decidí ponerlo porque la mayoría de los hombres no son buenos cocinando y es mejor poner un defecto a Sakumo.

Lo de viejo, pues no es tan viejo, de hecho tendría como 26 años aproximadamente en la historia. Muy joven, ¿no?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Suerte a los/las concursantes.

Gracias por leer.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
